The Party of Youth, a NarutoNaomi shortish story
by TechniclouredEyes
Summary: Ino throws a party spurred by Tsunade to get the genin to have better relations. Everything goes horribly wrong, including missing cake, scrubs, and face paint. Appearances are made by many of our favorite konoha shenobi, along with two of my very own.
1. Invitations

Author's note: Hey everyone, I am very excited to post my first story here on ! I wanted to give you a tad of background information on Naomi to help you better understand the story.

She was a part of the sand village, until through some mysterious reason the village disappeared, leaving her behind. She has a power that I call Equus (I liked the word, lol) that allows her to submerge herself into another's mind. She can feel what someone else is feeling, and until she learns to control it she has a tough time concentrating on one thing in particular. Equus, when she is angry, emits a chemical into her blood that combines to make chakra. So long as she has blood, she has a never ending supply of power. Yes, I have taken about a year planning her character :D

So, I will let you get onto the story, and I hope I included everyone's favorite characters. If you don't see them immediately, wait for it, it's more than likely that they will make an appearance. Enjoy!

Naomi sat in her window, pondering. She was most interested in an old man and old women that she could see in the window of the apartment across the way. They were both hard of hearing, yet continued to scream at each other, hoping that maybe sometime they might be able to hear the other screech "What?!"or "Speak up!!

Ah, the joy of being old.

Someone rapped at her door. Naomi leaned back, lying upside down from the window sill.

"Come in." she murmured, hoping it was something to quiet her grumbling tummy.

Shikamaru cracked the door open, and glanced around the room, wondering where she was. Finding her staring at him upside down, he decided to let himself in. He opened his mouth to speak, when Naomi cut him off.

"At what age do you become senile?" She asked, still on the subject of being old.

Shikamaru, opened his mouth once again to, but knowing that he would never understand her train of thought, he decided to leave her alone.

"I know it's a drag," he began. "But Ino said that if I didn't come to her party tonight that she would make me explain to Asuma why I didn't want to be social, and frankly, that a lot more work than it's worth."

"True." Naomi sat for a minute, wrapping her mind around Ino's concept of being social. "True."

"So anyway, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come along too, and escape Ino's rath. I figured that the two of us might as well try to make the best of it, you know?"

Naomi's eyes glazed over as she retained a visual image of Ino chasing her around the village, dressed up with devil horns and a forked tail, wanting her to attend her fantastic party. The thought shook her out of her daze, and she uncurled herself and hopped off the ledge.

"Ok, sounds like fun."

Shikamaru sighed, not looking forward to that evening's medieval merriment. Maybe he and Naomi could come up with something to make it more bearable. Hopefully.


	2. Scenery

A few hours later, Shikamaru met Naomi near her house. The two walked throughout the dirt paths, winding around the village shops, making their way to Ino's place. Naomi didn't know where the party was to be held, but after a while she got the feeling that Nara was making several detours.

"You like the more scenic way, eh Shikamaru?" she raised an eyebrow. "Or are you afraid that Ino's rabid parte` guests are going to eat you when you walk into the door?"

Shikamaru put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "Haven't you heard me complaining all this time? I just don't want to go, I have better things to do then listen to pesky girls talk about nothing and stare at other guys that don't want to be there just as much as I do."

Naomi stuck her nose in the air. "Oh contraire, I bet Neji wakes up in the morning simply dying to go to someone's social gathering!"

Shikamaru chuckled. "Well we'll find out, won't we?"

Naomi nodded. "So long as we get there this year, Nara.


	3. Party Buisness

Ino had obviously taken this party business quite seriously. Rumor was Tsunade wanted the genin to get to know each other so that they would have a better cooperation, aka to up their group performance rate and get more customers willing to work with the inexperienced ninja. Asuma mentioned that Ino knew a lot of people, or at least talked about them, a lot. Asuma later mentioned Tsunade's wishes to Ino, and the idea took off, quite literally. This was obvious already. She had decorated the front door in the guests pictures, named, like, dislikes, etc. Naomi leaned forward, peering more closely and the character bios in front of her.

"Hey," she commented. "I'm not on here!"

"Lucky you." Grumbled Shikamaru. A light came on in Naomi's head, and she searched the door for Shikamaru. This is what Ino had written.

Name: Shikamaru Nara

Likes: I don't know, deer? Clouds? He is not very interesting

Dislikes: What does he not? He complains ALL THE TIME he gets on my nerves so much that he makes me wanna- (Ino had not gotten around to finishing this)

Hobbies: How should I know? He doesn't hang out with me.

Extra: He stole my eggplant, and still won't admit it.

Naomi took a step back, registering this in her mind.

"Whoa," she thought. "I can picture Ino saying all of this."

Shikamaru had been reading it along with her. "What did I tell ya? She's a pain! And by the way, I keep telling her that Asuma took her eggplant, but she doesn't care, she just wants to blame it on me."

"Why did he take her eggplant?" Naomi inquired.

"I dunno." Nara shrugged. "Maybe he gave it to Kurenai."

Naomi laughed, then knocked on the door. She instantly regretted doing so. The door flew open, Ino stood there grinning ear to ear, one hand on her hip the other on a remote. Her eyes were two inches thick in makeup, and she wore a red dress that was two sizes too small. She clicked a button on the remote, and immediately gospel music came blasting out of the speakers on the porch.

"HALLEILUJYA!!!"

Ino screamed excitedly, ushering a stunned Naomi and Shikamaru in the door.

All the rooms exploded with balloons, streamers, and signs featuring each one of tonight's genin. A table with foods of all sorts sat in the middle of the room. The chairs and couches lined with pink and purple pillows gave off a girly flare. Shikamaru looked like he wanted to scream. Naomi looked as if she didn't know what to do.

Ino pranced around them, talking about tonight's plans and festivities. However, she talked so fast that all Naomi could get out of it was "Eggplant." Just as Naomi and Co. were being relieved from their shock, the doorbell cried out company. Ino screamed again, charging like a hungry dog towards the doorway.

Naomi leapt into the air, shoving Nara out of the way. Ino jumped out the entrance, slamming the door behind her. Naomi's back ached from her less-than-graceful landing, she groaned as she sat up. Shikamaru echoed her, adding in a "What a drag."

Naomi tiptoed into the next room, afraid of another jubilant greeting from their sneaky host. None was there, much to her relief, and her heartbeat returned back to normal. The room was high off the ground, windows lining all but one of the wall. She took off her shoes, and the long carpet tickled her feet as she made her way to one of the long, leather couches. Nara followed her, surveying the room, deciding that Tsunade must have lent her a larger apartment room as this one was much bigger than the room normally given to gennin. Naomi sank into a chair, sighing happily as the cool leather soothed her stimulated nerves. Shikamaru sat down next to her. "Finally, peace and quiet." Just as the two were beginning to settle in, the third party guest which Ino had raced off to greet, walked silently in. Naomi had gotten up, and was watching the village buzz outside her window, when she turned around and screamed. Nara yelled and fell off the couch, not expecting the sudden outburst. Naomi had turned around to find Shino right in front of her, staring at her. He had surprised her, as she had not seen or heard him come in. Nara scambled to his feet, wanting to know where the fire was. Everything went dead quiet. "Sorry." Shino whispered.

Shino walked to the opposite side of the wall, and sat down on a small chair. Naomi, hair on the back of her neck and on her arms standing straight up, walked stiffly back to the couch. Shikamaru, who had been shocked by Naomi's shrill intruder alert, muttered to himself as he climbed back onto the sofa. Naomi, now completely unable to relax, wanted to strike up a conversation. However, every time she thought of something to say, she paused, glancing over at Shino. He sort of creeped her out, they way you wore the dark glasses and the large collar. Faces are key to how someone feels or what they are thinking, she personally felt that when you go so far as to block off your face, you really didn't want to bothered, at all. This discouraged her from saying anything, worried that it may aggravate the mysterious guest. Shikamaru closed his eyes, wishing that someone would hurry up and defeat the monkey king and save the ninth dimension. Right now, anything was better than this.

"So," started Shikamaru, referring to Shino. "You got forced to come to this thing to huh?" Shino paused, almost as if answering this question was painful. "It is required by the Hokage. Put simply, it's the rules." Shikamaru leaned back, stretching his legs. "Well, the hokage should be forced to come to these things. You would think she would understand, being followed by those old geezers, telling her what to do all the time. Then she turns around and demands that we got to Ino's god-forsaken excuse for a good time. What's up with that?" Naomi, now thinking about her thoughts from earlier in the day, asked, "What old geezers?"

"You know, the really ancient ones that fight with the Hokage, arguing that she drinks to much or something. That's what my dad told me, anyway."

"Are they senile?" Naomi really wanted to know. She could ask them at what age they began to forget their medicine pudding, but then again, would they remember?

"Those 'geezers'" Shino began, "Are the elders of the Village, the ones that appointed Tsunade in the first place. However, they began to disagree with her antics, and the two do not get along."

"Oh." Naomi remarked. "Are they senile?"

Shino sighed, apparently he had given up on those two. Shikamaru shrugged. "How should I know, I don't get invited to their parties."

Naomi pictured two old, wrinkly people get down to the oldies station on the radio. Definitely Nara's scene.


	4. The Shindig of Youth

Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee came around the corner. They were quite variety of emotions. Neji had his arms crossed and eyes narrowed, denying that he was in Ino's house with a bunch of losers for a C-ranked festivity. Tenten seemed optimistic, but she also seemed very annoyed with Lee. She smiled at Shino, Nara, and Naomi, then turned and elbowed Lee in the ribs, telling him to knock it off. Lee, however, came running around the corner, eyes burning with the power of youth. "Yes!" He cried. "I have always wanted to be invited to a party! It's the shindig of youth!!!"

Tenten had now been pushed over the top. "Cut it out Lee, get a grip!! The hokage wants us to become familiar with the other teams, not convince them that we're a bunch of freaks." Rock Lee tried being persuasive, saying that his youth feelings will effect and fuse with the party spirit, making everyone here feel more comfortable and alive then they ever have. Tenten, however, argued that such miracles could not be produced when you are wearing a green jumpsuit. Neji stated to Tenten that it was no use, Lee just didn't have what it takes to seem normal, and then took a seat on the other end of a couch near Shino. Tenten agreed, and they proceeded to group together in their corner.

The room became silent again. Naomi decided that it was best not to pick up their conversation of elderly people and their poppin' fresh dance moves, because they were, in a matter of speaking, not youthful. This would clash with Lee's obvious youthful pride. Naomi looked over at Shikamaru, who seemed uneasy. As a matter of fact, they all did. She gazed into their minds, searching for feelings. The word awkward just about slapped her in the face. Lee was worrying about making a good impression on everyone, and not letting himself get shown up by Neji. The problem was, Neji remained still as a board, with a large scowl carved onto his face. Now what would Lee do? Neji felt angry that he was forced to come to this 'G-14-Classified' gennin meeting, and he could obviously not see any use in his presence here. He felt stupid and out of place. Not to mention, Lee was watching him like a fox, and that was enough to make anyone uneasy. Tenten was thinking about the other things she could have been doing tonight. Training, relaxing, enjoying herself, where she was, of course, was none of the above. She seemed to be weighed down by Lee and Neji, being the only girl between two rivals, both of them boys. She didn't have a lot of time to herself, and now the little time that she had was being wasted.

Naomi, enthralled by the vast difference between every individual gennin, noticed that everyone had their own reason for one thing in common. Everyone here wasn't enjoying themselves. Naomi, jumped, realizing that she had forgotten all about poor Nara reclining next to her. She peered over at him, eyes wide with curiosity. He felt cold, and restless. He seemed to think that everyone was staring at him, and it was making him nervous. This thought relayed her back to herself, and realized that she wasn't helping. She leaned back, wondering what would make him think something so ridiculous. Of course everyone wasn't staring at him, think about how much there was to look at, the windows, Ino's hideous décor, the many other students, the funny cracks on the ceiling, blah, blah, blah.

Shikamaru's nervousness and everyone else's tensions were starting to get to her. She leaned over and poked him in the side, staring at him intently. Nara nearly jumped out of his pants, arms in the air. Naomi had been expecting this, and for the first time that day, remained unmoved. Shikamaru regained himself, then looked annoyed. He was now the main center of entertainment for everyone else in the room, which was exactly what he didn't want. "What is it?!" He whispered loudly. "It had better be something important!" Naomi answered. "It is, very important." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Well?!" Naomi blinked. "Someone's at the door."

Shikamaru sighed. Naruto bolted from the door, sliding into the room grinning at everyone. Sakura ran after him, looking very embarrassed. Marie sauntered in, waited for Naruto to finished his Hokage of the Future speech, then followed him to get a seat. "Ha!" She cried. "Now the party can really get going!!" the gennin stared at her in awe, she had enough pep and happy juice to supply an army. Naomi was happy to see the group. They were an interesting bunch. Naruto told you exactly what he was thinking when he thinks it, so you never have to go poking and prodding to find out exactly what he means, simply to understand him better. Sakura had a kind heart, and she's very intelligent. Naomi enjoyed talking with her, except when someone mentioned "Sasuke." At any rate, when she and Ino get together, it was like a rural Konoha boxing match, kunoichi style. She hadn't personally spoken to Marie, but the more she heard about her the more interesting she seemed to be.

Naruto and the gang were joined by Kiba and Hinata, who had spent the last thirty minutes searching for Shino. Shino apologized for not telling them that he had left early.

Naruto took a seat next to Lee, and Sakura sat on an end table next to the rug where Ino was standing. Marie sat in between Naruto and Kiba. Now that everyone had been seated, Ino smiled at her group, then began her announcement. She removed pink note cards from one of her pockets, and began her own original party preamble.

"Greetings, fellow students. It is my honor to inform you that Lady Tsunade, our beloved Third Hokage-" Naruto interrupted her. "Third Hokage? Get your numbers strait Ino, Grandma Tsunade is the Fourth Hokage."

Marie glanced up from her newspaper. "Fifth Hokage Naruto."

Naruto chuckled. "Oh yeah, the fifth. Why do they give them these stupid numbers anyway?"

Ino cut him off short. "Enough with the Hokages!! That wasn't the point!! Now, as I was saying, this party is a big deal, so I expect you to have fun. It is vital to our survival as a gennin troop. We have to stick together, one for all and all for one!!" Ino did a victory jump in the air, and landed with a thud when she realized that no one was jumping with her.

"This is ridiculous." Scoffed Neji. "You really throw a lame party, Ino." Grumbled Naruto.

"Yeah?! Well you would do no better Naruto!!" Ino balled up one of her note cards and threw it at Naruto's head. She missed and hit Marie. The room went completely silent.

Naomi squirmed in her seat, Nara glanced at her, looking frightened. "Now she's done it!" He whispered. Naomi was very excited now. What had she done? What was going to happen? When would they have cake? What was the meaning of life?!

Marie slowly lowered her newspaper so that only her eyes were visible. "Ino, come here."

Ino had a mixture of embarrassment, humiliation, and frustration on her face. Naomi felt bad for her, if she wasn't mistaken, Marie was about to swallow her whole, like a French pastry! Ino laughed nervously. "Hehe, that's alright, I think I'll pass."

Marie narrowed her eyes, then went back to reading her newspaper. The room, though it was already quiet, gasped an eerie silence. Everyone was either watching Marie or Ino, waiting for the other to make a move.

Shikamaru leaned over and whispered in Naomi's ear. "She always does this, then when the person is least expecting it, POW. She snags them into some sort of humiliating trap." He smiled. "Tonight might be interesting after all." Naomi nodded vigorously.


	5. Playing Games

Ino regained herself quickly. "So!" She took a deep breath. "Onto games?" The room responded with a loud groan.

Ino growled. "Come on you bastards!! I spent the last two days working on this party and YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT!!!" Everyone drew back, and Ino looked satisfied.

"Now, we are going to get to know one another contentedly through instructive celebration. Everyone needs to get a partner and have a little chat, then introduce each other to the rest of group. Got it?" Seeing as there was no agreement or complaint, Ino found it safe to assume so.

Timidly, at first, each person got up and found a partner. It was difficult, because of the three man teams someone was bound to be stuck with someone outside of their squad, thus being forced to participate in the planned activity.

Ino began making her way towards Shikamaru. When Shikamaru realized this, he dove to Naomi's seat, taking her as captive partner in crime.

Ino shrugged and moved onto her next victim, Kiba. Naomi had been watching Hinata attempt for several minutes to ask Naruto to be her partner, until she passed out on the floor into Marie's lap. Marie seemed to be the center gravitation to all mayhem.

Naomi turned, and found a crumpled heap of gennin that seemed to have crashed landed next to her. She turned upside down for a closer look. She found a Nara under there, moping in peace. "Shikamaru!" She cried happily. ---------- Shikamaru was about to make a retort, but Ino cut him off.

She stood on a chair, and tapped a glass to get attention. She coughed, and waited until the room was quiet. "Ok, teams. Time for everybody to share, starting with me and Neji. Step right up!" Neji, looking like a dog being dragged by a leash, reluctantly went up front with Ino. When Ino offered for him to pull up a chair to stand on as well, he flatly refused.

Ino gave up trying to get him to contribute, so she began. "Everyone, this is Neji Huygaa. Um….yeah. Your turn Neji." The veins around Neji's byuakgan were beginning to pop in aggravation.

"Ino is a part of the Yamanaka clan. She sells flowers that I never buy, and no one buys for me."

Rock Lee cut in. "If that is the way you feel Neji, then I shall buy you some of Ino's flowers tonight!!"

Neji eyes, though clear, were ablaze. "That isn't what I meant you fool! Forget this, I'm through." He walked stiffly back to his corner.

Ino stared at him for a minute, then forgot the whole thing. "Up next, Kiba and Hinata!"

Kiba complained. "Aw come on Ino, do we really have to go up and stand on the chairs?"

Ino stopped, "Did I just hear you complain, Kiba?"

Kiba sensed his treading on thin ice. He sighed. "I guess not."

He and Hinata made their way to the tables, both standing on top, looking as if they were being punished for a cruel crime.

"Erm, Hi. My name is Kiba, and this is Hinata. Uh, yeah. I trained a lot today, and yesterday. Yesterday I-"

He got cut off by the sound of flowing water. Akamaru, whom had been forgotten, was peeing on Ino's announcement chair.

Ino screeched, and the room broke out into laughter.

"KIBAAAAAAA!!!!! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL YOU THAT HE HAD TO PEEEEE???!!!!"

Kiba was unfazed. "He did."

Ino screamed again. "THEN WHY DIDN'T HE GO OUTSIDE HMMMM?!!"

"Because," answered Kiba. "He wanted to give me moral support during my presentation."

The laughter grew louder. Ino had enough. She banned Kiba from standing on tables, and gave Hinata a talk about participation. She breathed a deep sigh, she was tiring out.

"Naomi," she said weakly. "Your turn." Poor Ino had made a very big mistake.

Naomi bounced off the couch, Shikamaru dragging himself along beside her. Shikamaru sat on the table, too tired and lazy to stand. Naomi hopped onto the table, stood for a minute, and the room silenced. She took a deep breath, wiggled her nose, and fell over. Sakura gasped, and Hinata closed her eyes. Naomi stuck out her hands, and managed to catch herself in a handstand. She swayed for a minute, then pushed off the ground with all the force she could muster. She landed back on the table, but just barely. After that act of brilliance, all eyes were on her.

"How did you lose your balance," asked Naruto, "If you didn't even move?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "It happens all the time, believe it."

Naomi nodded. "Don't believe it, it's a trick."

Naruto gave them a dubious look, questioning Naomi's sanity. Naomi smiled, lost her balance, wildly waved her arms about until she regained herself, and proceeded.

"Shikamaru." She pointed dramatically at Shikamaru, who hunched his shoulders over, trying to disappear. "Was Asian, in his former life, he dominated the world in the form of masked vigilante, hobo by day, Canadian by night…"

Though Naomi now had everyone's full attention with what seemed to be her babbling, none followed a word she was saying. "Hey," Kiba pointed at Naomi, as if he were ready to file a law suit. "Shikamaru isn't a masked superhero, he does nothing but complain and sleep. What are you talking about?"

Kiba turned to Hinata and Naruto, cupping his mouth with his hand, not meaning for others to hear. "I think this party is driving the poor girl mad!" Naruto chuckled, Hinata gave a worried glance toward Naomi.

Naomi, happy to be contradicted, began waving her arms in the air, preparing for a speech. "That's not all he does! He does things, BIG things, like-oh give them an example!" She smiled expectantly at Shikamaru, obviously thinking that he had dozens of superhero stories he was ready to share with the world. Shikamaru closed his eyes, he knew that when Naomi began a rant it took something ecstatic to shake her out of it. Otherwise, she would go on about nothing, all day. He laid his head against the floor, waiting for it all to be over. Naomi gleamed, hands outstretched to the ceiling. "And there you have it folks, another marvelous performance by the great Shikamaru Nara!" Naomi clapped furiously, Lee joined her, who had completely zoned out and was unaware of what was going on.

Ino had enough. "Naomi! Shame on you! This party has gone badly enough without people making fun of my games!" It was Naomi's turn to look confused. "Ino, I didn't make fun of your game. Are we speaking the same language, spreakin ze english?"

Ino clenched her fist, Shikamaru noticed and scooted out of the way to safety. Naomi placed her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer. Ino mistook this as a defiance to her work. Ino cracked her knuckles, slowly walking towards Naomi.

The gennin cleared out of the way, not in the mood to take on Ino's fury. Naomi sensed no danger here, smiled once again at Ino. Shikamaru crouched behind Ino, making every possible sign he could to Naomi, trying to warn her that Ino was really getting dangerous.

Naomi spotted him, watched his hand signs for a minute, then began trying to imitate him. "Charades! I LOVE this game! What are you, some sort of maniac bear?"

Ino, who had never been called a maniac bear before, lunged at Naomi. Naomi saw her coming, but didn't have time to move. Naomi's scream pierced split the heavens.

"UNCLE!!!!!!"

The crash could be heard for miles.

It was a rather comedic scene, had Naomi not almost lost her head a few moments ago. Ino lay on the ground, face to floor, unmoving. Naomi, curled in a defensive ball, peeked out of the corner of her hand. So did the other genin, who had all either leaned forward to catch the action or covered their eyes.

Shikamaru, looking relieved, held a folded pink rug that Ino had been sprinting down in his hands. He sighed, letting it fall to his feet.

The crowd seemed quite entertained, though much to the expense of Naomi and Ino. Naruto cheered, Kiba joining in with a "YAHOO!" Tenten laughed nervously, while Hinata and Sakura trotted over to Ino to help her up. Rock Lee danced in small circles, screaming "YOUTH! YOUTH! YOUTH!" Even Neji had gotten into the action, interested in the small fight.

Ino, a bit startled but ok, regained herself quickly. "Ok, you guys win. No…more…games."

The genin group soon lost interest, and boredom took over again. "Now what?" demanded Naruto. "Dontcha have some backup plan Miss Party-Planner?"

Ino nodded. "Indeed I do." Surprised, everyone waited in angst for the next activity. Would it be horrifying or interesting? It could quite possibly be both.

Ino smiled, feeling proud of herself. "The next activity is……CAKE!"


	6. Every Last Bite

The group shouted with approval. No had eaten for a while, and bellies growled restlessly. Ino grabbed Sakura and ran into the kitchen to get the cake set out and ready. Neji smiled coyly. "Looks like for the first time, something might be going correctly."

Neji was answered with a loud screech.

The genin jumped out of their seats and ran into the kitchen, wondering who died. Ino leaned against the countertops, shoulders hunched over. Her eyes, red hot with anger and tears, pointed to the table, not able to bring herself to speak. Kiba led the group to the swiftly to the dining room, curious to see what had happened.

It looked like the anbu had played with exploding tags on the table.

The cake, which at one time was a bright pink, with five layers, had been attacked. Icing covered the walls and table surface, painting the room a bright pink. Little bits of chocolate crumbs stuck to the ceiling.

Kiba squatted down, placing his nose on the table. Neji leaned forward, examining the table. Tenten had also joined them, deciding that comforting Ino was a lost cause.

"Hey!" She squinted her eyes. "There's paw prints on the table!"

Neji grinned, he had a feeling that he knew what had happened. "Why don't you tell us what happened, Akamaru?"

Kiba whirled around, facing the small white dog who sat next to him. "Akamaru! These are your paw prints!!! What happened here boy!"

Naruto and Lee, busy inspecting the other side of the table, made a discovery. "These are not dog prints." Pointed out Lee. "Those may be, but these are most certainly not." Naruto agreed. "They are waaaay too small. And this one, it looks like a, hoof.

Sakura heard the word 'hoof' and stuck her head in. "Hey, that looks like the size of Yoshi's hoof, you don't think.."

Hinata came around the corner, Ino on her shoulder. "Wait, could someone please explain what's going on?"

Kiba cut her off. "How could you Akamaru!! You know I wanted a piece, what's the matter with you?!"

Ino showed some restraint. "Kiba….Please tell us what happened."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Well, they kinda ate your cake."

"I KNOW THAT!!! I MEAN WHO IN PARTICULAR AND WHEN DUMBASS!!!"

Kiba retracted. "Geez! You don't have to yell, you did ask."

Naomi, who had her fill of fighting from her earlier experience, wanted to keep the peace. "Ok, we get it. Just go ahead on with your story Kiba." She smiled hopefully.

Kiba continued. "Well, Akamaru said that ---.---, and ---- were here, along with Yoshi and Marie. This was apparently Marie's idea. She left when you were trying to organize the character game, and spotted Akamaru and invited him along. He went to the kitchen after he peed on the floor. With me so far?"

Ino, whose patience had run out, snapped. "Yes! Get on with it!"

Kiba eyed Akamaru, irritated. "Well, there's not much to it. They ate it all. Every…last…bite."


End file.
